Opheliac
by mickeymac
Summary: The infatuation that turned to hatred,is the story that is Maximum Ride and Ari Batchelder, is of course twisted, but alas, that is what makes it so interesting. Because as we all know only too well, any obsession left to fester is most deadly


**Omfis **oh my freaking invisible socks** I was just listening to Opheliac by Emilie Autumn and I was overwhelmed by a brainchild… **

**Emilie Autumn, you are, the father. **

**Well technically your song is the father, but whatevs**

**ONWARD!!!!**

_**I'm your Opheliac**___

I'm sorry Max.

_**I've been so disillusioned**___

I used to hate you. But everyone knows that there is a very fine line between love, and hate.

_**I know you'd take me back**___

You're too nice and kind for your own good.

_**  
**__**But still I feign confusion**___

I was told that you were my enemy, my foe.__

That it was up to me to destroy you, to save the world, the greater good.

_**I couldn't be your friend**___

We were born to be enemies, to fight to the death.

_**My world was too unstable**___

It would have been great, if the world was great.

We could have been friends, best friends, and one day even more than that.

But my orders told me differently.

And you messed up.

_**  
**__**You might have seen the end**___

You thought you knew everything about everything, that you could just act oblivious and play stupid with the rest of your "Flock".

_**  
**__**But you were never able**__**  
**__**To keep me breathing**___

I feel bad for you, really.

You thought that it was my expiration date that killed me.

Truth is, none of us have them.

What killed me was that I strayed too far from the Mission.

_**  
**__**As the water rises up again**__**  
**__**Before I slip away**___

I remember your tears as you bent over me.

I remember your anger as you realized it had all been a trap.

I remember the feel of your warm blood cascading down on me from the shot to your heart, seconds before my heart stopped beating.

I remember being happy, that I would live, and you would instead take my place.

But no.

I died because you lived.

You couldn't die.

Of course this wasn't some supernatural, fantasy world that you were immortal, it was our souls.

Jeb told me before that a pure soul cannot be killed by a one who was maimed and cruel.

The human body could die, but the soul cannot be extinguished, especially one so pure by one so mutilated.

I was waiting for you to turn cold, after Fang and the other bird-freaks left, but you didn't give up.

Stayed strong.

Stayed loved.

People loved you, needed you.

No one loved me.

But that's okay.

I didn't need to love.

I didn't need to _be _loved.

Not anymore.

I had power, something that you will never, ever achieve._****_

_**You know the games I play**___

Everyone always thought that I was so stupid, too worthless, too dumb, to figure things out.

After all, I am only seven.

But unlike others, the games I play are with lives.

Jeb thought he could save you all. His precious make-believe family.

Saved you, gave you hints, took you from the school and left me behind.

It wasn't him who kept you alive.

It was me.

Yes, he saved you from the School.

Yes, he showed you that there is such a thing as family and love.

But every idea after that, mine.

I had almost as much influence at Germany as the Director.

Why do you think you weren't killed by Omega?

Why do you think that the kids could get within a mile radius of Itexicon headquarters?

Why do you think that they lived that long?

Why do you think I was the only Eraser left?

Not by luck, that's for sure.

_**  
**__**And the words I say**____**  
**__**When I want my own way**____**  
**__**You know the lies I tell**____**  
**__**When you've gone through hell**___

Every challenge that you met, you overcame.

Every problem faced, you went around.

Until I came along.

_**  
**__**And I say I can't stay**___

I knew that your little bird-boy wouldn't stick around if I came.

_**You know how hard it can be**__**  
**__**To keep believing in me**___

Oh, of course I knew that you began to regret your choice.

I knew that the little girl was trying to help, but her powers just weren't strong enough.

_**  
**__**When everything and everyone**__**  
**__**Becomes my enemy and when**__**  
**__**There's nothing more you can do**____**  
**__**I'm gonna blame it on you**___

You know, I actually believed that Angel was on my side, the Good Side, that she realized that you were leading them to their deaths and that to survive she had to leave.

That just tells me that the only person that you can trust is yourself.

Sure your team members are on your side, as long is your side suits them.

The whitecoats are on your side, as long as you do what's best for them and their ideas and stay quiet and passive.

But in the very end, all you have is yourself to believe and trust.

_**  
**__**It's not the way I want to be**____**  
**__**I only hope that in the end you will see**____**  
**__**It's the Opheliac in me**___

"Why'd you do this, Ari? It could have been different. It could have been better," the dark one, Nudge spat.

Max stood, wobbly, half-dead, weak, but alive. She spat a stream of bloody saliva by my torso.

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters…. You don't matter," she said, hoarse as ever, but no one could mistake the shard of ice piercing her words.

"I know I'm going to regret this in the long run for harassing a dying man, but amazingly enough, I don't give a shit,"

She knelt.

"Karma really is a bitch. Think of this as payback,"

I closed my eyes, knowing without a doubt that she would kill me.

Hey, its not my fault I died before she could.

But it is my fault that my gun was programmed to self-destruct after its been shot.

I guess I _was _obsessed.

**Yes, I know, it sucked.**

**But I had fun writing it, so hey.**

**The last little three line things were stupid, but I couldn't just leave it there hanging.**

**Reviews are appreciated, flames will be used for grilling hotdogs.**

**Love you all!!!**

**Santaclausrules18 Supreme Ruler of Root beer Floats. **

****P.s I didn't use the entire song because I don't think that it really applies.****


End file.
